Yu Gi Oh: The next Generation
by ja4672
Summary: A new Generation of duelists has arrived and there going face the best and have to beat them to the win the new WRGP. not that good at summarys but please look at it.


The sun beat down upon new domino city, the world silent almost if there was no one or anything in the world. That silence was stopped as two duel runner speed down the highway, " you sure you can keep up with my mad duelling skills" said the boy on the red duel runner covered by samurai armour. " In your dreams tom" said the other boy on his green duel runner in the shape of a unicorn with three horns at the on the side. " you know I'm going to win Joshua your out numbered" , two monsters were in the field one in red armour with a fire signature in the centre and a blue cape and a single blade in his right hand. The other with orange armour caring a bo staff with a curved blade on the end.

They past over a sign that had there life points on it, Tom (1900)speed counters:3 Joshua (1600) speed counters:2. " This has been a fun duel but here's were it ends Great shogun shien attack him directly" the shogun charged at Joshua, rising the blade above his head ready to attack. A smirk appeared on Joshua face " thanks you just helped me out" said Joshua, shock now appearing on Toms face " what do you mean" "I mean this I activate the trap card reanimation wave", a green sphere shrouded Joshua blocking the blade from hitting him. " This trap card now half's the damage I take", Joshua (350) " but also I'm allowed to special summon one synchro monster from my graveyard with level lower or equal to the attacking monsters level , be born again thunder unicorn". a portal opened beside Joshua a blue unicorn with yellow strips across his body and a yellow mane and tail stamped out (ATK 2200).

" so what that monster doesn't measure up to my shogun but for now I'll end my turn with one face down" said Tom with arrogance in his voice " sometimes you don't need a lot of power to make you strong just good strategies" they rounded the corner " here's my ultimate come back MY TURN" ( Tom 1900 4) (Joshua 350 2) Joshua drew the card and slowly looked at it . A grin showed on Joshua face "and here's the first step, first I activate the trap card cursed power with it I can negate 1 of your monsters ability but it cannot be destroyed next I play the speed spill beast rage now for every removed from play beast and winged beast monster, every monster I control gains 200 ATK points and with 3 removed from play now my Thunder unicorn gains 600 ATK points". 3 shadows rose and shrouded Thunder unicorn, the beasts eyes widened and roared into the sky (ATK 2800) " that's not enough to wipe out my life points but still better not take any chances" thought Tom " I activate the trap card six blade cutter with this all damage I take is halved at least from battle" six swords flew out the card and stood in a circler in front of Tom.

"You should really let me finish when I'm talking, next I activate the speed Scapegoat now by giving up 2 speed counters I can summon four scapegoat tokens to my side of the field but due to it I can't summon this turn" said Joshua as four round goat in different colours popped up (Joshua 350 2-0). " now this is where it ends I use the special ability of Thunder unicorn, now for every monster I control one of your monster loses 500 ATK points but only Thunder can attack but with the damage about to be done it doesn't matter " said Joshua, shock once more on Tom face "but with five monster that's 2500 ATK points" said Tom as thunder shot from the unicorns horn and hit the shogun (ATK 2500-ATK0). " Now Thunder Unicorn attack Great shogun shien" thunder danced around the unicorn ,it raised its horn and fired at the shogun, the thunder hit the shogun directly in the chest, (Tom 500 4). The duel runner Tom rode drifted to the side as he came neck to neck with Joshua, when the duel runner steadied he glared at Joshua " that was good but not good enough and by next turn I'll have 5 speed counters I can then use speed worlds effect and hit you with 800 points of damage" " and with three speed spells in my hand this will be over" said Tom a silent smirk now on his face.

" you wish" said Joshua speeding up to Tom " I activate the second trap card speed release now by releasing 1 monster I can increase my speed counters for every monster released and based on the number I can activate certain effects and by realising my four scapegoats that gives me four speed counters and I'm able to add one speed spell from my graveyard to my hand" said as the four scapegoat tokens accelerated past both duellists (Joshua 350 0-4).

"No" Tom shouted " this has been pretty good but all good duel but all good things must end sooner or later I play the effect of speed world 2 now by giving up four speed counters I can inflict 800 points of direct damage to you" said Joshua as the three horns on the runner fired a bolt of energy towards Tom (Joshua 350 4-0). The energy hit Tom and his duel runner was sent flying to the tracks, a screech could be heard as the brakes came into action Tom just missing the side of course he stepped of the duel runner and sat at the side of it his head hung low (Tom 0 5). Joshua stepped off of his own runner and walked over to Tom, Tom looked up " rub it in I know you want to", Joshua looked down at Tom and placed his hand to him, tom looked surpassed by this "I was just going to say good duel I think you got some real talent there and it's waste if you don't put them to good use".

Tom looked at the hand and small smile was on his face as his hand shook Joshua " yeah I guess so" they stopped shaken and silence enclosed around them Joshua looked at the sea across the course " hey you want to be part of my team". Tom looked shocked by this "what" Joshua returned his glace to Tom "I'm trying to put a team together for the WRGP and your skills would really help" "sorry but the way of samurai is one where they travel and work for themselves" "true but with a team they work as one united force taken on whoever comes there way so what do you say interested. Tom was shocked by the information he had heard and looked one more time at Joshua he smiled and after what had seemed like a year he finally answered " fine you got yourself a team mate"


End file.
